The present invention relates to speaker units for audio systems and to arrangements for installing the loudspeakers of sound systems into ceiling structures.
Until the present time, little effort has been expended in optimizing audio output units for installation in ceiling structures. Frequently, loudspeakers for providing overhead sound were simply mounted on the backsides of plastic or metal grilles which were then suspended above the ceiling, or alternatively, conventional stereo cabinets were mounted in the ceiling structure. As a consequence, the audio output produced by such units tended to be of poor quality.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an audio output unit for installation in a ceiling structure which is optimized for providing high fidelity sound in that environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an audio output unit which may be quickly and conveniently installed in a conventional ceiling structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an output unit which takes advantage of the efficiencies inherent in local power amplification in a system for distributing sound to multiple locations.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an assembly for conveniently and securely mounting a loudspeaker in an audio output unit and for installing the audio unit in a ceiling structure including a layer of sheet material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an assembly for mounting a loudspeaker in an audio unit in a ceiling structure which provides for the rapid and yet secure mounting of an aesthetically pleasing cover plate over the opening for the loudspeaker.